Zero no Tsukaima Maho no Hoshi
by Saulen
Summary: Una decisión... un futuro, Louise y Saito se enfrentan a una prueba para su amor al conocer a una familiar más, y a un pariente inesperado...
1. De familiar a familiar

Tooi… Tooi… toki no kanata…

Hace mucho tiempo, muy, lejos, en un mundo, un tiempo y un espacio comunes a todos, el hombre que logró ser uno con la naturaleza de la vida, entendió la magia y se la otorgó a todos los humanos al darle nombre a los siete elementos de la realidad… los nombres que se les dio a los elementos fueron…

… Agua…

Aparece la sombra de la diosa del agua rodeada de burbujas, formando una cascada

… Fuego…

La sombra de una salamandra y una mujer que se enfrentan a otra que tiene alas y espada

… Viento…

Un dragón vuela por el cielo con su dueña sobre él

… Tierra…

Un hechicero convocando a un Golem de tierra

… Luz…

La sombra de una chica con un pendiente brillante sobre su cuello, que emite un resplandor de luz

… Oscuridad…

Un joven enmascarado cuyos ojos brillan de negro y rojo, y su figura envuelta en oscuridad

… Vacío…

La figura de Louise invocando la magia del vacío a su alrededor

Cuatro elementos regidos de dos a dos por la luz y la oscuridad, y el vacío, que contiene y que no contiene a ninguno a la vez, porque su existencia depende de su inmaterialidad. De tal forma, que a cada mago, cada guerrero, a cada humano del planeta se le otorgó ese día el control sobre uno de los cuatro elementos básicos, mientras que los otros tres fueron dados solo a aquellos cuya alma y cuyo destino los obligara a aceptarlos…

Zero no Tsukaima – Maho no hoshi

-…Detente… por favor… no sigas adelante… -Su voz es entrecortada, interrumpida por sus lágrimas.- Saito… por favor… -Eleva su rostro manchado por la sangre, con lágrimas corriendo a montones por sus mejillas.- ¡¡Saito!! ¡¡Detente, por favor!! ¡¡Saito!! ¡¡el que tú vivas es lo más importante!! ¡¡Acaso no lo entiendes?! ¡¡Saito!! ¡¡Escúchame, Saito!! –Intenta moverse, pero sus múltiples heridas y las cadenas que la atan de manos y pies le impiden acercarse al lugar donde el Gundalf sostiene una lucha de espadas contra otro joven de apariencia sombría, ojos amarillos como de gato, rodeado de un aura mezclada de negro y amarillo, con marcas como las de Saito en ambas manos, en las cuales sostiene una espada en cada una.

-¡¿Qué sucede, Saito?! ¡¡por qué insistes en luchar?! ¡¡ella te traicionó de la manera más vil!! ¡¡Por qué aún insistes en pelear por su causa?! –Le reclama al mismo tiempo que choca sus espadas contra Delfinger, lanzando una onda de choque hacia él que le llena la piel de cortadas superficiales. Luce una herida profunda en el costado y su ojo derecho está cerrado por la sangre que emana de un corte que lo atraviesa. La fuerza del impacto hace que sus piernas flaqueen y lo manden empujado para atrás.

-¡¡AAAHHH!! –Grita escupiendo sangre por la boca.

-¡¡Saito!! –Grita Louise, desesperada. En el mismo lugar, una joven de cabello azul celeste, con apariencia de princesa está gritando de dolor mientras su energía es drenada hacia una esfera que está sobre ellos, en el espacio negro.

-Saito-san… Louise-chan… Hagen… perdónenme… -Musita en medio de su sufrimiento.

-¡¡Este mundo morirá!! ¡¡y luego seguirá tu mundo, y todos los mundos de este universo, Gundalf!!

-Louise... –Musita Saito poniéndose de pie y resistiendo.- ¡¡No permitiré que…!! –Comienza a decir Saito, pero en ese instante es atravesado por el filo de la espada de su oponente, deteniendo sus movimientos en un instante.- Yo… ¡cough! –Vomita sangre, paralizado.

-Se terminó, Saito-kun. –Celebra su oponente. La joven de cabello celeste lo mira incrédula, igual que Louise, cuya mirada se petrifica viendo a Saito caer lentamente hacia el piso, con los ojos vacíos, derrotado.

-Saito… -Repite una vez más, mientras Saito rebota y cae con el rostro de lado, mirándola.- ¡¡Saito!! –Da un grito profundo mientras todo se rodea de blanco…

-…Luz… oscuridad… Luz… oscuridad… agua… aire… yo estoy… ¿Dónde estoy?... Esa niña está llorando… -Recuerda a Louise en su visión anterior. En medio de un espacio vacío y cambiante, la figura de una joven un poco mayor que Louise, flota a la deriva, como si estuviese bajo el agua; su cabello ondula silencioso mientras sus ojos cerrados dejan correr lágrimas que como burbujas se elevan hacia arriba.

-Schala-sama… Schala-sama… -Se escucha la voz de un joven llamándola; poco a poco abre los ojos deslumbrada por la luz del sol que se abre ante ella en ese mundo desconocido. La voz que la llamaba se transforma en la de una joven de cabello ocre que la mira intrigada.

-… ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy? –Pregunta débilmente.

-Tristain. –Responde Henrietta, que la interroga de pie frente a la cama en la cual descansa.

-Tri…stain… -Articula familiarizándose a la pronunciación. Su cabello celeste largo cae hacia los lados mientras con su mano izquierda toca su pendiente para asegurarse de que aún lo tiene. Suspira profunda y se tranquiliza. Sin embargo, en un instante vuelve a agitarse y toma a Henrietta por su vestido, mirándola desesperada.

-Gundalf… debo ver… a Gundalf… el vacío viene y solo él… -No termina su oración al desmayarse por agotamiento en los brazos de la reina. Henrietta la sostiene sorprendida.

-El vacío… Gundalf… -Musita para sí; luego eleva la cabeza y se dirige a los guardias de la habitación. -Traigan a este lugar a Louise de la Valliere y a Saito-san lo más rápido posible.

-¡Si! –Asienten los soldados saliendo a cumplir la orden. Las religiosas que acompañan a la reina corren a quitarle a la misteriosa joven de las manos y a atenderla. Ella se queda mirando su cara de agotamiento por un instante mientras interpreta el vago significado de sus palabras.

Tema de apertura I SAY YES – Ichiko

Un cometa pasa frente a la tierra

Louise y Saito lo ven pasar como si fuera una estrella fugaz

Ambos se toman de la mano, se miran y luego miran el amanecer

La luz ilumina la academia, el palacio Tristain y la pradera en la que están

Aparece el logo de Zero no Tsukaima Maho no hoshi

Sale Saito de espaldas con su espada al hombro, mira hacia atrás sobre su hombro

Louise abre los ojos y lo mira sonrojada, luego mira hacia el frente, indiferente

En un cuadro Saito le tiende la mano, al siguiente Louise lo toma, sonríen

Schala mirando al cielo y rezando de pie junto a Hagen, que tiene sus dos espadas desenvainadas, ambos iluminados por la luna

Terra y Celes de espaldas la una a la otra, una sostiene una burbuja con fuego y la otra con hielo, ambas con marcas de familiar en los brazos

Kirche sonriendo y Tabitha arreglándose los anteojos

Anies con su espalda en una mano y su pistola en la otra

Eleonore y Catleya enamoradas siguiendo al general del ejército

Siesta tropezándose mientras lleva una bandeja con comida

Louise en una escena gris, Saito y Hagen giran en torno a ella; que parece no saber hacia quién correr

Parece mirar hacia Saito, pero en ese instante sobre él cae Siesta, tumbándolo, encima cae Henrietta, luego Kirche y luego Schala, sentada de rodillas

Louise se enoja y lanza un relámpago explosivo contra él, alejándose con Hagen

Un flash de Saito alejándose por una puerta, con la sombra de Louise arrodillada y llorando

Saito salta y lanza un corte de luz azul, luego aparece Louise que con su varita invoca un halo de luz que se expande

Hagen envuelve en llamas una espada mientras que a la otra le cae un relámpago y se electrifica; luego Schala extiende sus manos mostrando una luz en forma de polvo brillante que ilumina la escena

Louise y Saito besándose, se dan cuenta de que todos los están mirando y Louise se sonroja y toma su varita dispuesta a pegarle, pero se detiene y sigue besándolo

Julio, Montmorency, Gische, Kirche, Tabitha, Schala, Hagen y las hermanas de Louise los miran sorprendidos

La toma se dirige al cielo donde salen los créditos finales del opening

I – De familiar a familiar

Es de mañana en la Academia mágica de Tristain; el personal ya se ha levantado para hacer las tareas diarias mientras los alumnos se despiertan y se preparan para el nuevo día que amanece. Por uno de los pasillos puede verse a Eleonor y a Catleya caminando apresuradamente rumbo a las habitaciones de los estudiantes; como siempre, la rubia luce severa mientras la pelirrosada la persigue tratando de enfriar su actitud, seguida por su conejito, cerdito, cabrita y gallinita.

-Nee-sama; no deberías ser tan estricta con Louise-chan, después de todo, Saito-kun es su familiar…

-¿Acaso no recuerdas, Catleya? Fue la propia Louise quien dijo que no lo veía como un familiar, sino como a un hombre.

-… Lo que dijo es que era una persona muy importante en su vida… -Corrige tímida, pero Eleonor se acomoda los anteojos y la mira poderosa.

-Precisamente.

-Además, Saito-kun no es el tipo de persona que le haría algo indecente a nuestra hermana, ya verás que… -Lo defiende mientras abren la puerta de la habitación y entran al interior, topándose con Saito dormido con cara de estar babeando acostado del lado izquierdo de la cama. Louise está dormida del lado derecho, pero por la noche se ha deslizado inconscientemente para abrazar a Saito, que no se ha dado cuenta de la situación. La hermana rubia los observa con los anteojos iluminados y las manos en la cintura mientras Catleya arquea los ojos y se lleva los dedos a la barbilla, analizando el cuadro.

-Saito… Saito… -Musita Louise aún sin despertarse.

-…Comida… papas fritas… Louise, no deberías usar faldas así de cortas… tal vez si le subes un poco más… je… jejeje… -Se ríe dormido. Catleya sonríe un poco, su hermana saca su vara mágica, la estira y luego la arquea con los dedos por varios instantes para lanzar un latigazo contundente sobre la cama.

-Hermana, no deberías…

-¡¡AAAAAAAAARRRRGGG!! –Ruge lanzando el ataque, lanzando a ambos a estrellarse contra la pared.

-¡¡Auuu!! –Gritan los dos, cayendo en medio de los papeles.

-¡¿Qué hice ahora?! ¿Louise-sama? –Entra en su modo condescendiente mirando de un lado a otro para entender la situación.

-¿Qué fue eso…? –Se levanta Louise.- ¡¡Eleonoronee-sama!! ¡¡Chii-neesama!! –Las reconoce avergonzada.

-Así que aún sigues metiendo a este perro a tu cama para dormir, Louise Francoise. –La reprende Eleonor.

-… Eso no sonó muy bien, nee-sama. –Le dice Catleya.

-Esto no es lo que parece, onee-sama, pero ya sabes mi posición respecto a Saito. –Se arma de valor para defenderse un poco. Saito se pone de pie mientras se sacude el polvo.

-Yo no haría nada que Louise no me permitiera, así que…

-… Eso tampoco sonó nada bien, Saito-kun. –Agrega la pelirrosada mayor. A Saito le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Y qué harías si te lo permitiera? Mejor dicho, ¿¡Qué te permite mi hermana que le hagas!?

-No, nada… de verdad, nada… -Dice con la fortaleza de una hoja de papel.

-De cualquier forma, ¿a qué vienen tan temprano? Ni siquiera ha terminado de salir el sol. –Inquiere Louise, poniéndose la bata de levantarse.

-Es verdad, debes estar lista pronto, parece ser que su majestad la reina Henrietta quiere una entrevista contigo y con tu familiar; deben partir al palacio Tristain lo antes posible.

-¿Su majestad? –Repiten maga y familiar.

Julio y su dragón se encuentran sobrevolando el área limítrofe con Albion por orden de Henrietta. El chico de ojos de dos colores hace la rutinaria tarea con el aburrimiento que puede tener alguien que nunca puede terminar lo que verdaderamente le interesa.

-Ara… espero terminar pronto con esto para poder volver pronto al lado de la hermosa Louise… -Dice divertido recordando a Saito.- Bueno, si es que Saito-kun me permite acercarme a ella.

-_Julio, te la encargo._ –Recuerda sus palabras al entregársela ante de ir a luchar en su lugar contra los siete millones.

-Si fuera chica, sin duda me habrían impactado palabras como esas. Por suerte que no lo soy. –Sigue hablando consigo mismo. En ese instante sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una bola de hielo con fuego en su interior que pasa volando frente a él a gran velocidad; explotando y lanzando estalactitas congeladas a su alrededor, obligándolo a esquivarlas.

-¡Rápido, vuela hacia arriba! –Le indica a su dragón, que vuela verticalmente, pero le corta el paso una joven de cabello rubio y ojos de hielo, vestida con una armadura azul celeste, que va en un dragón azul oscuro.

-Hasta aquí llegaste, Julio. –Lo reconoce desafiante. Él la mira sin reconocerla, aprieta los dientes y hace una vuelta en U frente a ella para bajar en picada, pero abajo también es interceptado por otro dragón, pero este es rojo intenso, montado por una chica de cabello verde y ojos amarillos, de armadura roja y rosada.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¿Eh? ¡¡Izquierda!! –Elude nuevamente, viéndose perseguido por las dos extrañas.

-¡¡Detente, solo retrasas lo inevitable, Julio!! –Se burla la de cabello verde. Él se limita a mirarlas y a seguir volando hacia delante.

-Son muy rápidas; esos dragones… deben ser sus familiares, pero yo también tengo mi propio familiar. –Mira a su dragón blanco.- ¡¡Máxima velocidad!! –Le pide a su amigo entrando a una corriente de aire; pero en un instante es sorprendido por la del dragón azul, que tan fría como su elemento saca una vara de mago con la que lanza un conjuro de hielo contra él, llenándolo de escarcha y congelándolo en un instante.

-¡¡AAAHHH!! –Grita sorprendido, al mismo tiempo, detrás de él, la otra perseguidora lo ataca con un conjuro de fuego, provocando una descompensación de temperatura a su alrededor que genera un tornado de choque, a lo que sigue una explosión.- ¡¡AAAAHHH!! –Cae derrotado el piloto del dragón blanco. Las dos jóvenes se reagrupan y lo observan caer, serias.

-¿Murió?

-No, no ha muerto. Tendrá la fuerza suficiente para regresar y contar lo sucedido en Tristain.

-Pero…

-Hagen debe saber que lo estamos buscando. Si es cierto que esa Schala que invocó como su familiar es quien dicen, entonces hay que hacerle saber lo mucho que necesitamos encontrarlo.

-Pero ese dragón blanco pertenecía al escuadrón de reacción de la Reina Henrietta; atacarlo a él es atacar al Gundalf de Tristain; y no nos conviene aparecer ante él tan pronto.

-¿Gundalf de Tristain? ¿El chico que enfrentó al ejército de siete millones? Oí que casi muere. Si nosotras hubiéramos estado allí, hubiéramos volado el campo sin salir rasguñadas siquiera. Ese fracasado no entiende su poder, será fácil derrotarlo cuando llegue el momento.

-Si es que Hagen no lo hace antes…

-Hagen… -Repite con una mezcla de respeto y temor.

Saito y Louise caminan a través del patio exterior de la escuela rumbo a la salida para abordar el coche traído por el emisario de Henrietta. Eleonor y Catleya los miran alejarse desde la torre oriente.

-¿Qué crees que haya sucedido, Nee-sama?

-No tengo idea; pero me preocupa un poco.

-¿Te preocupa?

-Al principio cuando nos dijo que estaba bajo las órdenes directas de la reina pensé que solo era otra de sus tonterías; pero con lo que pasó con la última guerra con Albion me hizo respetarla un poco más.

-Nee-sama…

-Pero no se te ocurra decir que he dicho una cosa así, Catleya. ¡Y a ustedes tampoco! –Regaña a los animales que siempre siguen a su hermana. Un conjunto de balidos, cacareos y gruñidos es lo que obtiene como respuesta.

-Descuida, creo que Louise ya lo sabe de todos modos. –La calma serena. Eleonor se queda pensativa ante las palabras de su hermana.- Ella no es una niña; los eventos de los últimos días la han hecho madurar bastante.

-… Si, creo que tienes razón. Seré congruente a lo que dije y confiaré en ella; debemos atender las clases mientras tanto, Catleya.

-Como tú digas, Nee-sama.

Mientras tanto, la pareja en cuestión ha subido ya al carruaje y va de camino a ver a Henrietta. Saito tiene el brazo apoyado en la ventana mientras observa el paisaje; Louise examina la orden entregada por el mensajero a su hermana.

-¿Qué crees que haya sucedido, Saito? Hasta donde se, la posición de la frontera con Albion es estable, y no han llegado avisos de ningún tipo sobre algo así.

-Tal vez no tiene que ver con la guerra, Louise. –La mira optimista.- Como tú dijiste; eso va bien por ahora.

-Por ahora… -Recuerda el último evento sufrido por ambos.- Pero Saito… - Lo llama preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Si tuviéramos que ir nuevamente al frente… ¿irías? –Le pregunta con timidez.

-Yo no comparto los motivos de nadie para la guerra; pero yo estaré siempre a tu lado, Louise.

-Saito… -Responde aliviada y a la vez culpable de arrastrarlo nuevamente a la violencia que no tiene que ver con él. Sin embargo, el rostro de Saito se muestra tranquilo y decidido, preparado para lo que venga. Al decir su nombre le tomo la mano y la apretó con fuerza, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Nuestra decisión fue que estaríamos juntos, ¿no es así? Yo estoy dispuesto a cumplir esa promesa.

-Saito… -Sin pensarlo lo abraza, cerrando los ojos sobre su pecho, mientras Saito le pone las manos sobre la espalda, acercándola más a él y abrazándola con fuerza. Los dos se quedan así por varios instantes. Mientras tiene los ojos cerrados, en la mente de Saito aparece un relámpago involuntario con recuerdos de su propio mundo, sus padres, su escuela, una chica de cabello negro y trenzas junto con la que está riéndose, la gente que camina por la calle, las pantallas gigantes y los edificios; todo se cubre de negro y un rugido monstruoso lo invade; abre los ojos y se aparta de Louise, asustado.

-¡¡AAAAHHH!! –Profiere nervioso. Louise casi se cae al piso ante su reacción.

-¡Saito! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? –Reacciona molesta, pero luego se serena ante el semblante de su compañero.- Saito… ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien… solo que tuve una especie de pesadilla.

-¿Pesadilla? ¿ Quieres decir que mi conversación estaba tan aburrida que te dormiste? –Pregunta altiva.

-¡¿EH?! No... ¡¡Louise-sama!! ¡¡AAAAGGHHH!! –Los relámpagos iluminan por las ventanas del carruaje, dejando escapar columnas de humo después de eso. Al detenerse frente al palacio, los dos salen llenos de humo en la cara y la ropa.

-Los anunciaré con Henrietta-sama. –Les indica el guardia invitándolos a seguirlo. Los dos se miran, sonríen un poco y caminan tras él. Sin embargo, Saito sigue pensativo respecto a la extraña visión.

_Llueve. Las pesadas gotas de agua caen violentas sobre el degradado suelo muerto de una montaña de rocas. El agua moja el cabello gris oscuro de un joven que carga dos espadas en la espalda, luciendo una cortada que atraviesa su ojo izquierdo desde la frente hasta la mejilla, con ojos grises y actitud seria. Las gotas de lluvia se deslizan por su rostro haciendo las veces de lágrimas mientras éste termina el ritual de invocación._

_-… Te convoco, familiar. –Termina la frase al mismo tiempo que un gran halo de luz que irradia de una bola de energía aparece en el cielo, encerrándolo por un instante en una pirámide de energía, de cuyos vértices salen varios rayos que confluyen frente a él, generando un cilindro de luz que se eleva al cielo, y del cual aparece la joven de cabello celeste, vestida con una túnica morada, que lleva el colgante en el pecho. Luego la luz desaparece y ella cae en el piso, mojada por la lluvia. Las runas de familiar las tiene grabadas en la mano, igual que Saito. El joven que la convocó se aproxima a ella y ésta le dice unas palabras; las cuales lo dejan sorprendido._

-Hagen… Hagen… -Escucha la voz que lo llama. En ese instante su sueño termina y se levanta desenvainando ambas espadas y saltando frente a Saito, que junto con Louise está frente a él, mientras Henrietta lo llama.

-¡¡Toma esto!! –Sentencia apresurado, Saito no tiene más remedio que desenvainar su espada y chocarla contra la suya, que solo blande con la mano derecha.

-¡¡Saito!! –Lo llama Louise, preocupada. La fricción de ambas armas hace que salten chispas hacia los lados. Ella y Henrietta retroceden ante la inesperada pelea.

-¡¡Espera!! ¡¡por qué me estás atacando?! ¿¡Quién rayos eres!?

- ¡¡Tu eres el Gundalf de la maga del vacío!! ¡¡te mataré y luego a esa bruja maldita!! ¡¡así todo esto terminará de una vez!!

-¿¡Bruja maldita!? –Pregunta Louise, molesta y a la vez rodeada de signos de interrogación.

-¡¡Escucha, no se que te hizo Louise, pero podemos discutirlo!! –Insiste deteniendo otro espadazo, pero Hagen se molesta por su actitud y se pone serio.

-Encantamiento relámpago de nivel uno, trueno. –Mueve la espada elegantemente haciendo un giro circular hacia arriba.

-Un caballero místico… -Identifica la maga del vacío al reconocer la técnica de espada mágica.- ¡¡Saito, hazte a un lado!! –Le advierte preocupada; pero Saito no tiene tiempo de reaccionar al chocar contra la espada eléctrica y ser lanzado por la habitación a estrellarse contra la pared.

-¡¡Detente ahora, Hagen!! –Le ordena Henrietta. Hagen, que estaba dispuesto a lanzar el golpe de gracia, se detiene.

-¿Por qué debo detenerme? –Pregunta desafiante. Mientras, Louise corre a ayudar a Saito a ponerse de pie, que ha quedado fuera de combate luego del impacto.

-Estoy bien… -Le dice débilmente.

-No estás bien, estás lastimado. –Lo corrige preocupada.

-Ella es capaz de usar la magia del vacío, pero ante todo ella y Saito son mis amigos; y como reina te garantizo que no son ellos a quienes buscas. –Aboga Henrietta, con mirada temblorosa.

-No puedo arriesgarme. –Insiste levantando nuevamente su arma y corriendo a atravesar a Saito, pero Louise se interpone frente a él y lo amenaza con su vara mágica.

-¡¡No dejaré que vuelvas a tocar a Saito!!

-¡¡Louise!! –Le dice éste. Hagen se detiene al ver el brillo de decisión en la mirada de la joven pelirrosada. Ambos se miran por varios instantes ante la preocupación de Henrietta y la frustración de Saito. Luego, ante la sorpresa de todos, el atacante se detiene y finalmente envaina su espada.

-Tienes razón; ojos como esos no son los de mi enemigo. –Reconoce calmado.- Tienes unos buenos ojos, señorita. –Le dice antes de caminar hacia la habitación del trono.

-¿Estás bien, Saito?

-Si, más o menos. ¿Qué hay de ti? Eso fue muy peligroso, Louise.

- Estoy bien… aunque admito que eso fue algo aterrador... además, ¿¡quién se cree ese sujeto!? –Reclama indiferente, pero ligeramente halagada por sus últimas palabras hacia ella. Al cabo de unos momentos, todos están en la sala del trono de Henrietta, en una sesión cerrada.

-¿Para qué nos necesita, su majestad? –Le pregunta Louise haciendo la reverencia correspondiente.

-Necesito que ambos nuevamente me presten su poder, Louise Francoise, Saito-san. –Les implora magnánimamente.

-¿Qué sucede?

-… Deja que empiece por el principio. Formalmente les presento a Hagen Schneider; caballero místico proveniente de Germania. –Les dice señalando a su oponente anterior, que mira con superioridad a Saito; quien le responde con cara fea.

-¿Caballero místico? –Pregunta Saito, indiferente.

-Un caballero místico es un guerrero capaz de usar magia y aplicarla en sus ataques a través de sus armas. –Explica Louise.

-¿Y qué con él?

-A decir verdad, tiene una cosa en común con ustedes. Por favor, pasa. –Le indica a la otra persona, que entra por la puerta lateral. Saito la mira asombrado por la belleza de la joven, lo que pone celosa a Louise.

-Deja de mirarla con tus ojos pervertidos, perro. –Le hala la oreja.

-Auauau, ¡Louise! –Le reclama en voz baja. Ante ellos llega la joven de cabello celeste.

-Ella es Schala, y al igual que Saito-san, fue invocada como familiar en este mundo por un mago. Fue invocada por Hagen.

-¡¡Qué?! –Exclaman los dos, sorprendidos.

-¡¡Espera un momento!! –Detiene Saito.- ¿Acaso vienes de mi mundo? ¿De Japón del siglo XXI?

-Yo… no lo se. –Responde apenada, sosteniendo su collar con su mano.

-¿Eh? –Preguntan nuevamente ambos.

-No dejaré que basura como tú perturbe a Schala. –Se interpone Hagen.- Al ser invocada a este mundo aún tenía sus recuerdos, pero al desmayarse y despertar, no recordó más que su nombre.

-No es posible…

-Eso debe ser muy duro para ti… estar en un mundo que no conoces, sin tener pistas sobre tu identidad o tu pasado… es como haber nacido de la nada… -Reflexiona Louise.

-Louise Francoise, Saito-san; necesito que le den acogida a Hagen y a Schala en la academia mágica mientras ella recupera la memoria. Probablemente estar cerca de alguien con una situación parecida sirva de algo.

-… Entiendo que es importante que Schala recupere la memoria, pero ¿por qué esconderse en la academia? –Pregunta Saito, perspicaz.

-Porque alguien está tras ella. –Interviene Hagen.- Desde Germania, dos asesinas, Terra y Celes, han estado tras nosotros.

-Terra…

-… y Celes… -Dicen Louise y Saito.

-Son dos magas muy poderosas, y seguramente trabajan para alguien que lo es todavía más, y que quiere muerta a Schala.

-¿Por qué motivo?

-Por algo que dijo antes de perder la memoria… el éter.

-¿Éter?

-El éter es el nivel más alto de la magia del vacío; nadie sabe de qué se trata ni como funciona; es solo una leyenda… pero creo que tiene que ver con Schala.

-No estoy segura de qué se trata… pero se que tiene que ver con este pendiente, y con mi magia… -Dice mirándose las manos.

-… Descuida, Schala-san. Louise y yo cuidaremos de ti. ¿Verdad, Louise?

-Si, claro. –Responde de mala gana. Se da cuenta de que Hagen la mira, ella también lo ve fijamente por varios momentos, hasta que es abrazada por Saito, que la invita a seguirlo para llevar a Schala de vuelta a la academia mágica junto con Hagen.

-He enviado a Julio a reunir información. Hasta entonces, te lo encargo mucho, Louise Francoise. Como la maga del vacío de Tristain, creo que encargarte de este asunto personalmente es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

-No la defraudaré, majestad. –Se retira ceremoniosa.- Vamos, Schala. –La toma de la mano y se adelanta, dejando a Saito y a Hagen atrás, ambos mirándose el uno al otro con mala actitud.

-Espera, Louise-san, ¿por qué estás tan enojada? –Le pregunta la misteriosa joven.

-Haremos que recuperes la memoria, te lo prometo. –Le dice sin mirarla. Schala desvía la mirada al oír la promesa de su nueva guardiana.

-Louise de la Valliere… que interesante persona… -Piensa Hagen mientras caminan hacia la salida.

-Schala-san es muy linda… -La mira embelesado Saito, ante una molesta Louise. Los cuatro regresan al carruaje y avanzan de vuelta a la academia mágica, donde la saga estaría a punto de comenzar…

Continuará


	2. Rivalidad

II – Rivalidad

II – **Rivalidad**

Academia mágica de Tristain

Saito, Louise, Hagen y Schala se encuentran ante el director de la Academia, que se limita a fumar una pipa mientras discuten la nueva situación.

-Ya la reina Henrietta me puso al tanto de la situación; no habrá problema en que ustedes dos sean admitidos como huéspedes en nuestro recinto. –Explica amable el anciano.

-Muchas gracias, director. –Agradece Louise, reverenciando. Saito mira de un lado a otro y decide imitarla. Hagen permanece indiferente mientras Schala aún parece un poco tímida.

-… Muchas gracias, señor director. –Agradece la peliceleste, a lo que el viejo se limita a sonreír.

-No hay de qué; siempre es bueno colaborar con la reina Henrietta y con la señorita Valliere.

-Si. –Responde ella; todos se dan la vuelta y salen de la habitación. El ratón familiar del viejo trepa a su escritorio y llega a su oreja a contarle su detallado reporte.

-¿De fresitas? Me esperaba algo un poco más místico…

Albion –Continente flotante

La reina de Albion examina junto con un grupo de magos negros (black mages), algunos documentos y registros concernientes a las runas de familiares como las que Saito tiene en su mano y ella tiene en su frente. En la mesa hay un collar parecido al que Schala lleva en su cuello, pero sin ningún brillo.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –Le pregunta interesada a uno de ellos.

-Sin duda, mi reina. Según el espía que tenemos en Germania, una joven con runas de familiar fue vista acompañando a un caballero místico saliendo de Germania. Por el rumbo que llevaban, presumiblemente se dirigieron a Tristain. El caballero fue identificado como Hagen Schneider, uno de los más jóvenes en ordenarse como caballero místico de su reino.

-Esto está cada vez más interesante… pensaba que ese tal Saito y yo éramos los únicos; pero cada vez aparecen más familiares humanos. –Se refiere a unos dibujos de los rostros de Terra y Celes que están sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Buscar y encontrar a esa joven familiar?

-No. Dejemos que Tristain maneje esta situación; seguramente se harán notar en el momento menos pensado, entonces intervendremos.

-Como usted diga.

La malvada pelinegra toma entre sus manos el gastado pendiente que tiene en su posesión mientras las runas de su frente brillan como si estuviesen activadas.

-Esto será interesante para ti, Saito. –Sonríe calculadora.

Louise se ha separado de Saito y se encuentra en las escaleras que dan al jardín, acompañada de Hagen, quien también ha dejado sola a Schala por un momento y se dedica a beber agua de la fuente, mientras la señorita Valliere lo observa con los brazos cruzados.

-Si tienes sed o hambre podrías entrar a comer a la cafetería, no hay necesidad de venir a beber de la fuente. –Invita cordial, pero es ignorada por el caballero, que sigue bebiendo.- Hmm… ¡¿acaso no me estás escuchando?!

-Te oigo, señorita Valliere; pero no tengo interés alguno de depender de ustedes en ningún aspecto. Ya bastante tienen con cuidar de Schala, y es algo que les agradezco; pero por mí, paso.

-Hagen…

-Además, en este lugar seguramente solo sirven comida de señorita. –Se burla terminando de beber y limpiándose la boca. Louise infla las mejillas ante el comentario.

-¿Comida de señorita?

-Y de perro, por supuesto; de lo contrario tu familiar ya se habría muerto de hambre. –Se burla pasándola de largo. Louise se queda detenida ante los comentarios de su huésped.

-No tienes derecho a hablar así de Saito. No lo conoces, ni tienes familiaridad con él. –Lo reprende molesta.- La única que puede hablar así de Saito soy yo, porque soy su ama; cualquier otro deberá guardar el respeto que un familiar de Valliere se merece. –Explica definitiva.

-… Tus ojos… son los ojos de alguien que cree en lo que dice. No me meteré con tu familiar si él no se mete conmigo, Louise de la Valliere.

-¡Miss Valliere para ti! –Lo regaña dándose la vuelta, pero al hacerlo se tropieza y cae hacia delante, siendo atrapada por los brazos de Hagen, que la abraza con suavidad para protegerla. La joven se queda sonrojada mientras es sujetada por él.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Miss Valliere? –Se burla superior. Louise de inmediato se incorpora y lo empuja hacia un lado, dándole la espalda y alejándose de él, sin perder el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Espero que no olvides lo que has dicho, Hagen Schneider. –Le dice antes de irse. Hagen la mira alejarse con ojos que no aciertan a ser gentiles o severos.

-Y esta es la cocina, la verdad es un lugar mucho más acogedor que donde comen los estudiantes de la escuela, se está mucho más en confianza, ya lo verás conforme pase el tiempo. –Le muestra Saito a Schala desde la entrada del local, de la cual Siesta va saliendo cargada con una canasta de panes.

-Una cocina… tienes razón en que es un lugar muy acogedor. –Responde Schala, mostrando confianza hacia Saito, que la mira sonriente.

-Pero si es Saito-san. –Saluda Siesta, mirándolo contenta pero haciendo un gesto de malestar disimulado al ver a Schala junto a él.

-Hola, Siesta. Te presento a Schala; ella se va a quedar unos días con nosotros.

-Schala…-san… mucho gusto, mi nombre es Siesta y soy una de las encargadas de las labores aquí en la academia. Siéntase en libertad de pedirme lo que necesite.

-Mucho gusto, Siesta-san; pero no es necesario que me trates con tanta formalidad… -Dice la joven.

-Pero no hay otra forma; por su aspecto es fácil decir que usted pertenece a la realeza. ¿De qué reino procede?

-Schala ha perdido la memoria y todavía no recuerda nada. –Explica Saito.

-Ya veo…

-Si. Así que no se si en verdad soy una princesa, o una bruja o quizás una simple plebeya… no lo se… -Baja la mirada y vuelve a tocar su pendiente, buscando seguridad.

-Descuida, Schala, ya verás que pronto recuperas la memoria. –La apoya Saito, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y abrazándola de lado, como símbolo de confianza. Ella se deja abrazar y se apoya en él, ruborizándolo y poniendo celosa a Siesta, que aprieta fuerte la canasta que lleva. Louise también va llegando y ve la escena, ambos muy juntos y ella cerrando los ojos junto a él. Sus ojos se cubren con sombra y brillan intensamente.

-Perro pervertido… no puedo dejarte solo ni un momento porque ya estás coqueteando con cuanta mujer tienes enfrente….

-Miss Valliere… -La llama Siesta. Schala la mira extrañada mientras Saito se despega de ella y comienza a dar pasos hacia atrás, aterrado.

-No, Louise, la verdad yo solo…

-… Ni siquiera perdonas a alguien a quien la propia reina Henrietta nos encomendó encarecidamente cuidar… pero qué va, tu ni a la propia reina respetas… eres solo un perro degenerado… mientras tengan pechos grandes están bien para ti, ¿no es así? -Musita como zombi mientras da pasos hacia el frente, con la varita desenvainada y tirando chispas eléctricas por todas direcciones.

-Louise-chan… Louise-san… Louise-sama… de verdad que…

-¡¡ERES UN PERRO TONTO Y LIBIDINOSO!! –Grita alzando su vara y preparándose a lanzar un relámpago eléctrico en su contra, a lo que él solo puede reaccionar acurrucándose en el piso y tapándose la cabeza con las manos, cerrando los ojos y esperando el impacto.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!! – Grita asustado mientras Siesta cierra los ojos, impotente; pero son interrumpidos por Schala, quien, preocupada por Saito, se atraviesa arrodillada entre él y Louise, estirando las manos hacia los lados para protegerlo, mirándola suplicante.

-¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡perdona a Saito-sama si te ha ofendido!! ¡¡todo esto ha sido mi culpa, Valliere-dono!! ¡el solo quería hacerme sentir en confianza en este palacio! –Ruega por él ante una atónita Louise, que no puede parar su ataque, explotándose ella misma, de paso manchando de humo a Schala y a Siesta.

-Schala-san… -Musita Saito, sorprendido. Luego hace cara de terror al imaginar la posterior ira de Louise ante este suceso.

-Au… -Profiere Louise exhalando humo. Tanto Schala como Siesta tienen el cabello hecho hacia atrás por la fuerza de la explosión.

-¡¡Por Dios, Valliere-dono!! ¿Se encuentra bien? –Se pone de pie e intenta ayudarla, pero Louise de inmediato sale del trance y trata de permanecer ecuánime ante ella.

-Descuida, estoy bien. Disculpa tu si te hice pensar que estaba ofendida, pero… bueno… la verdad… -Se traba mientras busca las palabras para justificar sus acciones.

-Es verdad, discúlpanos, Schala-san, hay comportamientos que pueden llegar a ser muy difíciles de entender. –Agrega Saito caminando hacia ellas y sacudiéndole el rostro a Louise, que se ruboriza levemente.- ¿no es así, Louise?

-Son asuntos de amo y familiar. –Agrega la pelirrosada.

-Amo y familiar… -Repite Schala.- Pero Hagen nunca me ha atacado…

-No, no, es que… -Niegan con las manos ambos, tratando de explicar sus inusuales costumbres.

-Es que esa es la manera más fácil para Miss Valliere de demostrar sus sentimientos. –Interviene Siesta.

-… Creo que entiendo. De cualquier manera, disculpa si he causado un altercado entre ustedes, no quiero ser una molestia para nadie.

-Está bien. Louise, seguiré mostrándole el lugar a Schala, ¿te parece bien? –Le informa Saito a su ama, con un tono ligeramente alterado en su voz.

-… Bien. –Responde malhumorada dándole la espalda.- Haz lo que quieras, hablaremos por la noche en nuestra habitación. –Se retira a pasos largos. Schala intenta correr hacia ella para disculparse nuevamente, pero Saito la detiene por el brazo.

-Déjala, hablaré con ella más tarde. –Le dice tranquilo.

-Saito-sama… -Lo mira con ojos temblorosos.-… ¿Por qué?

-Porque no todos los días puedes conocer a alguien que comparte tu misma situación en un mundo desconocido… se que no tienes recuerdos, pero me gustaría hablar más contigo, Schala-san. Además, la reina nos encomendó protegerte, dejarte sola es lo último que deberíamos hacer, ¿no lo crees?

-Saito-sama… Valliere-dono es afortunada de ser amada por alguien como tú.

-¿Eh? –Profiere sorprendido.

Las palabras de Schala molestan a Siesta, que regresa a la cocina sin despedirse de ellos. La joven peliazul se limita a sonreír con los ojos cerrados.

-Bueno, será mejor que te muestre el resto, ¿vamos?

-Si. –Responde jovial. Saito la toma de la mano y la guía a través del pasillo de piedra.

Intermedio

ChibiLouise haciendo un conjuro de magia con su varita y su libro mientras ChibiSaito lava la ropa; ella hace una explosión con sus poderes y ambos quedan tirados para atrás, con una imagen de Louise apoyada en Hagen, mirándolo de reojo.

Cápsula informativa

Viene caminando Julio en un salón de clases, saca un apuntador y señala a la pizarra. Hay carteles con la imagen de Saito y los demás puestos por todos lados.

-Hoy aprenderemos sobre algunas clases de trabajos que se adaptan a los personajes de esta aventura. Llamaremos "trabajo" a las habilidades particulares que determinan las capacidades de cada personaje.

El caballero; bueno en peleas con armas, de alta resistencia, poder y velocidad, como Saito o Anies. –Salen escenas de ellos en la pantalla.

Mago negro; usan magia elemental para el ataque. Aquí podemos mencionar a Gische, Tabitha y Kirche, entre otros. –Aparecen uno por uno en la pantalla.

Mago blanco; que tienen magia curativa y de refuerzo, como Montmorency.

Mago dimensional; que utiliza la magia del vacío y por ende es capaz de hacer hechizos dimensionales de tiempo y espacio. No esperaba menos de mi preciosa Louise.

Caballero místico; espadachines o caballeros que pueden utilizar magia en sus ataques. En esta clasificación está su servidor, y también ese tal Hagen, que últimamente está rondando mucho a Louise… -Hace cara de desconfianza.

Sacerdotisa; capaz de utilizar magia sagrada, y también blanca y negra, como Schala. Si yo no estuviera enamorado de Louise, iría por ella; pero me parece que ese asunto será más complicado… en fin, hay otros trabajos más que irán apareciendo más adelante, pero no hay que apresurarse. Hasta la próxima. –Se despide saludando con la mano.

Fin del intermedio

Una imagen de Saito con el puño cerrado mostrando sus runas de familiar, Schala junto a él con las manos juntas, rezando, mostrando también sus runas en la misma mano que él.

-…En ese instante… -Repite Louise, recordando el momento previo a la descarga eléctrica, cuando Schala se interpuso entre ellos.- Puede que solo fuera un juego, pero sentí que mi magia rebotó hacia mi… hubiera podido detener el ataque, pero de alguna forma esa energía se volvió en mi contra… -Recuerda mirando su vara mágica mientras camina.- Schala… -Nuevamente revive ese instante; se da cuenta de que las runas de familiar del brazo de Schala brillaron imperceptiblemente en ese instante.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Louise? –La encuentran Gische y Montmorency.

-No tienes buena cara, Louise. –Dice la rubia.

-Yo… -Mira a sus amigos y trata de parecer indiferente.- Claro que estoy bien, no me importa nada que un perro degenerado esté paseándose por ahí con otra chica. –Dice despectivamente mientras los pasa de largo.

-¿Saito? –Preguntan ambos. Gische se asoma por la ventana del pasillo y mira a Saito y a Schala caminando el uno al lado del otro, conversando alegremente.

-Vaya; esta vez debo reconocerlo, Saito… esa flor es la más hermosa que ha visto nuestra escuela en mucho tiempo… -Recita el rubio tomando una rosa entre sus manos mientras mira a Schala.

-Hmm… -Escucha el sonido de malestar de Montmorency. Cuando vuelve a mirarla, tanto ella como Louise están respirando furia mientras lo miran dispuestas a atropellarlo.

-… Pero por supuesto que ninguna podría compararse a tu belleza, mi querida Montmorency… -Intenta reparar su error, sudando del terror. A lo lejos, la pareja de familiares escuchan la explosión de luz que sale del pasillo del edificio, seguido por el aullido goofiesco (yahouhouhoi!) del rubio mago de la tierra volando por el cielo.

-¿Qué fue eso, Saito-sama?

-Ah, no es nada; ese tipo de cosas pasan todo el tiempo por aquí.

-Ohh…

Hagen está terminando de ensillar un dragón en la plataforma del tejado de la academia. Ha reunido una bolsa de provisiones y algunas armas, disponiéndose a partir. Antes de irse, dirige una mirada hasta donde están Schala y Saito, fijando sus ojos en la joven.

-Schala… aquí estarás segura. –Sonríe levemente disponiéndose a abordar, pero es interrumpido por un disparo de bala, el cual logra esquivar con facilidad, pero que lo obliga a bajarse de la montura y caer al piso.- ¡¿Quién es?! –Pregunta empuñando su espada. Frente a él está Anies, que lo mira severa.

-Me parece que estás abusando de la hospitalidad de Valliere-dono y Saito al robarte un dragón de la academia, Hagen Schneider. –Saluda la guerrera rubia.

-Robar es una palabra muy fuerte, capitán de la guardia real. –Saluda el flagrante.- Solo hacía un pequeño préstamo.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? La reina Henrietta fue muy específica en sus órdenes al dictar que ustedes permanecieran en este lugar.

-¿Y es por eso que manda a su brazo derecho militar a vigilarnos? –Interroga indignado.

-Puede que previera una situación como esta… deserción…

-Pues lo siento, pero como verás, no estoy en la disposición de acatar las órdenes de tu reina. En cuanto a desertar, lo único que pretendía hacer era aceptar que cuidaran de Schala, pero si ese es el caso, creo que tendré que buscar otras alternativas.

-Hagen… Hm. –Se pone en guardia sacando su sable. Hagen acepta el desafío y saca su espada desenvainándola lentamente y apuntándola hacia ella.

-La clase caballero nunca podrá vencer a la clase caballero místico. No me contendré si insistes en luchar contra mí, ya que tengo dos objetivos en los qué pensar. –Dice recordando a Terra y Celes.

-¡Ya veremos si es así o no! ¡¡AAHHH!! –Se abalanza sobre él lanzando un golpe de sable, a lo que él se defiende interponiendo su espada derecha y resistiendo con una sola mano a su ataque, mientras que con la otra se prepara para sacar su segunda espada. Anies retrocede dando un salto sobre sí misma y responde disparando su pistola hacia él, quien desvía todas las balas con su arma.

-Magia de fuego… salamandra ceremonial. –Invoca una espiral de fuego en forma de serpiente que rodea su espada, luego la clava en el piso y la entierra liberando un círculo de luz a su alrededor. La soldado retrocede un paso mientras Hagen la mira triunfante. Sin darle tiempo, libera su técnica y una serpiente de fuego la ataca golpeándola de frente y arrojándola de la azotea. Al darse cuenta intenta detenerse y extender su mano para ayudarla, pero ya es muy tarde.

-¡¡AAAAHHH!! –Grita envuelta en llamas mientras cae. Saito, que aún estaba en el jardín junto con su acompañante, se da cuenta, empuña a Delfinger, activando su poder de Gundalf y sale corriendo a socorrerla. Schala no se queda atrás, cierra los ojos y hace brillar su pendiente, mismo que reacciona con su runa de familiar, activándola. La joven maga extiende los brazos y forma una corriente de aire alrededor de Anies, que extingue el fuego y la hace caer suavemente al piso, como una pluma.

-¡¡Anies-san!! –Llega Saito a socorrerla. Luce un poco quemada, pero solo superficialmente.

-Saito… es Hagen Schneider… -Le informa levantándose. Saito se queda sorprendido ante la noticia y en seguida mira hacia el techo, donde distingue a Hagen asomado a la orilla, mirándolos.

-Hagen…

-¡¡Saito-sama!! –Llega corriendo Schala junto a ellos. Al mismo tiempo, Louise, Montmorency, Gische, Tabitha y Kirche, que escucharon el estruendo, llegan corriendo al lugar, junto con la mayoría de los alumnos.

-¡¡Saito!! –Lo llama Louise.

-¡Louise! ¡Es Hagen! ¡Quiso matar a Anies! –Le advierte su familiar, molesto.

-¿¡Eh!? –Profiere sorprendida.

-Quiere… escapar… -Informa la herida. En ese instante distinguen al dragón robado despegando de la azotea, cabalgado por Hagen, que hace círculos en el aire y luego desciende en picada hacia ellos, dispersando a la multitud con su aterradora forma de volar.

-¡¡Ahí viene!! –Advierte Kirche, todos se arrojan al suelo menos Saito, que da un salto volador para encontrarse con él; sin embargo, es repelido por una invocación de relámpago de su espada izquierda.

-¡¡Saito-sama!! –Lo llama Schala, invocando otra vez su magia y protegiendo a Saito, ahora en una burbuja de agua.

-Agua… -Dice Louise al ver el fenómeno, pero su asombro se transforma en sorpresa cuando Hagen pasa atrapando a Schala para huir de la Academia.

-¡¡Schala-san!! –La llama Saito. La joven no puede resistirse a su recuperación, mientras el caballero se eleva nuevamente en el aire junto con ella.

-Perdóname, Schala, pero las cosas se salieron de control muy rápidamente… me hubiera gustado dejarte aquí. –Mira hacia abajo, sus ojos reflejan a Louise.

-Hagen… -Lo mira confundida. Mientras, Saito, rompe la burbuja de agua y cae al piso, de inmediato corriendo hacia el Zero Fighter para perseguirlos. Sube a la máquina y esta comienza a moverse, al instante en que es interceptado por Louise, que se sube a un ala y se sienta en el asiento trasero.

-¡¿Louise?!

-Eres un perro tonto si crees que harás esto sin tu ama.

-… Louise… -La mira feliz de que lo apoye. Louise le sonríe; luego ambos miran hacia el frente y su avión despega para perseguir a su oponente. En tierra, Tabitha ha convocado a su dragón Griffin para seguirlos, ella va en las riendas y detrás de ella suben Kirche y Gische, mientras Montmorency se queda atendiendo las heridas de Anies.

-¡Ten cuidado, Gische! –Se despide Montmon saludándolo con la mano.

-¡Lo tendré, querida Montmorency! –Se despide con una rosa.

-Por Dios, Gische… hay momentos para cada cosa, como cuando nadie los está viendo. –Lo regaña Kirche.

-Oh, Kirche, si el amor tuviese limitaciones, entonces su majestuosidad sería menor a la mía.

-… Claro…

-Hay que darse prisa. –Los llama Tabitha. Su dragón persigue a los dos principales que ya se han adelantado. En el frente, el Zero Fighter intercepta al dragón de Hagen, cortándole el paso volando en curvas al frente de él.

-Saito-sama… Louise-san… -Los reconoce Schala. Hagen hace cara de molesto y hace que su dragón vuele hacia arriba.

-¡Saito! ¡Debemos derribarlos! –Le urge Louise.

-¡No podemos! ¡Las balas podrían lastimar a Schala-san!

-¡Entonces usaré la magia del vacío! ¡de seguro puedo hacer algo que los haga aterrizar sin lastimarlos!

-¿¡Estás loca!? ¡la magia del vacío es muy peligrosa! –Le advierte preocupado.- ¡Podrías hacerte daño!

-¡No queda opción! _No puedo permitir que ninguno de ellos salga lastimado…_ -Piensa determinada. Los anillos de runas grises comienzan a formarse alrededor del avión mientras Louise está de pie con la cabina descubierta, reuniendo la energía para la invocación.

-Esa magia… el vacío… ¡¡No, no lo hagas!! –Dice Hagen, asustado, volando de frente hacia ellos. Mientras eso sucede, Tabitha, Gische y Kirche finalmente los han alcanzado. Logran ver el dragón de Hagen enfrentándose de frente al Zero Fighter, que vuela directo hacia ellos.

-¡¡Van a estrellarse!! ¡¡Darling!! –Grita Kirche.

-¡¡No uses la magia del vacío!! ¡¡Vas a invocarla!! –Grita Hagen.

-¡¡Esta loco!! ¡¡Está volando hacia nosotros!! ¡¡Louise!! –Le dice Saito.

-¡¡Está listo!! –Celebra la pelirrosada cerrando los ojos e invocando finalmente el poder del vacío sobre ella, el cual disipa el aire alrededor del dragón, quitándole la habilidad para volar y haciéndolo caer, dejando de paso semiinconscientes a Hagen y Schala.

-El poder… del vacío… Leena… -Musita Hagen. El pendiente de Schala comienza a brillar haciéndola sufrir.

-¡¡Aah…!! –Se retuerce mientras su joya resplandece. Del vacío formado sobre Louise para realizar su ataque, una mano de demonio negra aparece como si hubiese usado ese vacío para salir, sorprendiendo al familiar de Cero y a su dueña.

-¡¡Qué rayos es esa cosa?? –Grita Saito, sorprendido. El brazo se extiende y como si fuera un árbol le brotan más ramificaciones que lo estiran, se da la vuelta y de un arañazo hace pedazos al Zero Fighter, lastimando de paso a Louise y a Saito.

-¡¡Louise!!

-¡¡Saito!! –Los llaman sus amigos. Tabitha intenta acercarse con su dragón, pero la cosa vuelve a moverse lanzando una onda de viento que los aleja. El brazo atrapa a Louise, evitando que caiga al aire.

-¡¡Saito!! –La llama ella, sintiéndose quemada por el fuego negro que irradia la cosa maligna que la sujeta.

-¡¡Louise!! –Responde Saito, empujándose con Delfinger lanzando un impacto de aire hacia el piso y volando hacia ella. Del brazo principal salen varios brazos delgados que intentan detenerlo, pero logra cortarlos todos de un solo golpe y logra alcanzarla.

-¡¡Saito!! –Extiende su mano hacia él, quien con todo su esfuerzo intenta atraparla, pero se ve atravesado por uno de los dedos, que lo empala como si fuese un pincho de carne a través de su pecho. La escena se congela para ambos, mientras las lágrimas de Louise brotan de repente a borbotones.

-Lo…ui…se…

Al momento es atravesado por varias garras más, que le perforan los brazos, las piernas, el estómago, el cuello y el rostro, salpicando de su sangre a su joven amada, quien queda totalmente bañada por ella. Luego las garras lo sueltan y cae derrotado al vacío.

-Saito… -Musita con los ojos vacíos, incapaz de asimilar lo que acaba de pasar. –Saito… ¡¡Saito!! –Reacciona e intenta zafarse de sus ataduras, sin embargo, no logra moverse ni un poco, mientras mira a su amado caer dejando un rastro de su sangre en el aire.- ¡¡SAITO!!

-¡¡Darling!!

-¡¡Saito!! –Los llaman Kirche y Gische; pero el dragón de Tabitha aún no puede acercarse a ellos. En ese momento aparece frente a ellos Hagen, que logró recuperar el control de su dragón y voló hacia arriba para encontrarlos.

-¡Tu eres Hagen! –Lo reconoce Gische. Este responde arrojando a Schala sobre él, quien apenas reacciona a atraparla mientras el misterioso caballero se aleja embistiendo de frente al brazo que sujeta a Louise, el cual ha comenzado a volver al portal abierto por la magia del vacío, para llevarse a Louise junto con él.

-¡¡Debemos ayudar a Saito-sama!! ¡¡Saito-sama!! –Les urge Schala en el mismo instante, quitándose de encima de Gische, activando sus runas de familiar al tocar su pendiente y saltando desde el dragón, como si volara, en picada a atrapar a Saito, que sigue en caída libre.

-¡Schala-san! –Dice el rubio.- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

-Saito… ¡¡no puedes morir!! ¡¡Saito!! ¡¡Saito!! –Llora Louise descontrolada, sus ropas están quemadas superficialmente y su cabello y rostro llenos de la sangre de Saito, sin que le queden fuerzas para luchar. Entonces Hagen llega hasta ella, salta de su dragón y con su espada izquierda invoca la magia relámpago y la clava en el brazo demoniaco, lanzando un espectáculo de luces a su alrededor haciendo que se escuche el mutante rugido de dolor de la criatura del otro lado del portal.

-¡¡No la devorarás!! ¡¡aún tengo asuntos con ella!! -Regaña Hagen. Louise solo percibe su valiente figura luchando por defenderla, medio inconsciente por el shock de lo sucedido a Saito. Finalmente su rescatador logra cortar de tajo el brazo y atrapar a Louise entre los suyos; sin embargo, la extremidad explota sacándolos de balance, la magia del vacío invocada se contrae y luego explota atrayendo hacia ella todo a su alrededor, incluyendo a Hagen y a Louise; quien antes de perderse en el choque logra ver a Saito aún cayendo, tendiendo su mano hacia ella. Por unos segundos todo lo demás a su alrededor pierde toda importancia, solo quedando ambos, el uno en torno al otro.

-Louise…

-Saito… -Se miran ambos con lágrimas en los ojos. A eso le sigue el estruendo de la barrera del sonido alcanzándolos, haciendo desaparecer a Louise y al caballero místico de la vista de todos, lanzando una explosión de rayos de luz en diferentes direcciones. Solo la capa de Louise queda flotando llevada por el viento, cayendo por el aire hacia la tierra. Schala logró atrapar a Saito y con ayuda de su pendiente invocó ramas de árboles que se extendieron bajo sus pies para que su caída fuese lo más cómoda posible.

-Saito-sama… perdóname… -Llora Schala junto a él. Luego levanta la mirada hacia el lugar donde Louise y Hagen desaparecieron.- Louise-san… Hagen… -Repite preocupada; luego vuelve con Saito y con sus poderes comienza a detener sus hemorragias para que no muera. Está lleno de agujeros que lo atraviesan y cortadas por las que la sangre se le escapa rápidamente. La joven peliceleste se enfoca en curarlo mientras éste solo mira al cielo pensando en Louise antes de perder la consciencia.

-Lo…uise…

-Saito-sama… -Llora Schala mientras lo atiende. Detrás de ella aterrizan sus amigos, que también llegan a socorrerlos. La capa de Louise cae en las manos de Kirche, que con tristeza mira al cielo, pensando lo peor.

-Louise la Cero…

-¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡¡debemos ayudar a Saito-sama!! ¡¡traigan ayuda, por favor!! –Suplica Schala, luego pierde la consciencia y queda acostada junto a Saito luego de usar sus poderes para detener el sangrado, aún a pesar de su débil estado.

-¡Tabitha! ¡debemos llevarlos a la academia! ¡Gische, ayuda a subirlos a ambos! –Les dice Kirche, aguantando las ganas de llorar. A los pocos momentos el Dragón familiar de Tabitha sale volando de vuelta hacia la academia, llevando herido de gravedad a Saito y a Schala drenada de su energía. Kirche lleva sus manos en el ojo de Saito, que todavía sigue dejando correr un poco de sangre.- Resiste Darling, resiste… -Le dice mientras a su lado mantiene la capa de Louise.

-Así que Hagen y la enana del vacío desaparecieron…

-Tsubasa-sama estará interesada en oír esto. –Dicen entre ellas Terra y Celes, habiendo observado la pelea desde lejos. Luego desaparecen con ayuda de su magia.

En medio de un canal intermitente de luz y oscuridad, Louise cae sin control, sujetándose la cabeza para soportar la tensión de no estar en ninguna parte; aún permaneciendo al lado de Hagen.

-Saito… ¡¡Saito!! –Grita la maga dimensional antes de perderse en la oscuridad.

-…Louise… -Repite Saito, sintiéndola, aún de camino a la Academia. El dragón de Tabitha vuela con la luz del sol, perdiéndose en el atardecer…

(Continuará)


	3. Su mundo

III –Su mundo

Academia mágica

Saito está siendo atendido por Montmorency y algunos otros magos blancos en una habitación que funge como sala de operaciones. La usuaria de agua se apoya en su familiar sapo para crear burbujas curativas que cubren casi todas las heridas de Saito mientras los asistentes invocan conjuros de curación en las esferas, que las hacen resplandecer de un color verde claro; sin embargo, ninguna parece sanar al ritmo deseado debido a los restos de magia dimensional que emanan de sus heridas.

-Louise… Louise… -Repite delirante mientras lo sujetan para poder atenderlo.

-Esto no va bien… a este ritmo, Saito va a… -Piensa Montmorency. En la sala de espera están Gische, Kirche y Tabitha, mientras Siesta se ocupa de atender a Schala, que reposa en la habitación contigua. La sirvienta le cambia el trapo húmedo de la cabeza mientras ésta parece respirar con dificultad. Su pendiente está a su lado, sobre un mueble, junto al cual está apoyado Delfinger, a quien separaron de su compañero al entrar a la sala de operaciones.

-Vaya cosa, no pensé que esa cosa en verdad fuera a despertar. –Comienza a hablar con voz femenina el pendiente, ante la sorpresa de Siesta.

-¡¡Un pendiente que habla!! –Se sorprende la joven.

-Hey, yo soy una espada que habla, no es tan difícil de creer. –Dice Delfinger. Oye, por un momento pensé que no eras tú, sino alguien parecida a ti, Luminger. –La saluda la espada.- Tu boca siempre te precede.

-Tan mundano como siempre, Delfinger; Gundalf y tú solo saben hacer escándalo. Somos objetos, se supone que debemos actuar como tales.

-Y tú siempre viendo de menos a los demás y haciéndote la importante. -Luego cambia de tono.- Si tú estás aquí, entonces esta chica sí es la Sterndalf. –Infiere refiriéndose a Schala.

-¿Sterndalf? –Repite Siesta, escuchando la conversación.

-Oye, señorita; ¿te molestaría dejarnos solos? Quisiera conversar un poco con esta vieja señorita de sociedad. –Le solicita el arma.

-¿A quién le dices vieja, tú, espada oxidada? –Reclama su homóloga.

-¡Como digas! ¡Con tu permiso! –Sale espantada de la habitación, dejando a la febril Schala aún inconsciente mientras los dos objetos hablan. Al Salir, Siesta se encuentra con los compañeros de Louise, aún esperando a escuchar noticias.

-¿Cuál es el estado de Saito-san? –Le pregunta a Gische, sosteniendo su bandeja contra su pecho. El rubio hechicero de tierra solo niega con la cabeza.

-Aún no tenemos noticias; parece que sus heridas están infectadas de alguna magia que impide que sanen como deberían. –Explica Kirche.- Mi Darling… y también… -Toma la maltrecha capa de Louise entre sus brazos y la abraza.- Seguro que estarán bien… ambos…

-Lo estarán. –Anima Tabitha, finalmente rompiendo su silencio y poniéndole la mano en el hombro. La pelirroja le sujeta la mano y le sonríe animosa.

Al mismo tiempo, la espada el pendiente siguen su conversación de reencuentro. Schala respira con dificultad sin que ellos puedan hacer nada para atenderla.

-¿Qué está pasando, Luminger? –Pregunta directo el compañero de Saito.- ¿Por qué Sterndalf y Gundalf han aparecido en la misma época? El creador estipuló que eso nunca pasaría. –Dice evocando una imagen de la sombra de siete personajes con un fondo de fuego detrás. Entre éstos se distinguen la silueta de Saito, de Schala, Terra, Celes, y tres desconocidos más.

-… No tengo idea; pero puedo sentir que el poder del vacío está creciendo. Es más grande en esta época de lo que jamás había sido… es posible que tenga que ver con eso.

-Sin embargo, esta vez he encontrado a una Sterndalf que de verdad vale la pena. El poder de sus runas es el más fuerte que he sentido en mucho tiempo.

-Yo también puedo decir lo mismo de mi compañero. Él tiene algo que ningún otro Gundalf ha tenido antes. –Recuerda a Saito luchando por Louise. Mientras hablan, Schala abre los ojos y levantándose de la cama con dificultad, camina lentamente hacia la puerta.

-Saito-sama… yo debo…

-Schala-sama… -Repite el pendiente el nombre de su dueña. La espada solo guarda silencio.

-Saito… Saito… -Repite débilmente la joven de cabello rosado, que lentamente abre los ojos, enfocando la mirada y escuchando los sonidos de una calle, de gente pasando, del viento que sopla. Un perro se acerca a ella y comienza a lamerle la cara.- Saito… no, déjame… -Mueve las piernas con encanto y nerviosismo.- Saito, espera un poco, aún no estoy lista… -En ese instante el sonido de un autobús pasando la despierta, haciéndola recordar los momentos anteriores a su inconsciencia. -¡¡Saito!! –Se despierta de golpe dándose cuenta de que está cerca de la salida de un parque público, por donde pasa una calle. Sus ropas están sucias y medio rotas, y su piel, rostro y cabello están igual de maltratados mientras trata de ubicarse en la realidad a la cual ha despertado.

- …¿Dónde… estoy? –Pregunta desubicada. El perro sale corriendo y ella se asoma a la salida del parque, donde se topa con los automóviles que atraviesan la calle mientras la gente pasa rápidamente por las aceras. Frente a ella pasa un grupo de chicas vestidas con uniformes de marinero, riéndose entre ellas. Su mirada confundida se llena de horror al conjeturar la muy posible realidad.- Este es… -Mira al cielo y ve pasar un avión; luego observa una tienda de televisiones donde están pasando un programa de guerra, donde disparan una bazuca. Mira de nuevo a las colegialas y se ruboriza y llena de terror.- ¡¡Este es el mundo de Saito!!

Intermedio

Louise en medio de Saito y de Hagen, que le dan la espalda hacia los lados.

Fin del intermedio

ChibiSaito lavando la ropa mientras ChibiLouise recita un encantamiento, todo explota y atrás queda una imagen de Saito con Louise del brazo derecho y Schala del izquierdo

-No puede ser… tiene que haber un error… yo… -Se pasea de un lado a otro, preocupada. Toda la gente que pasa junto a ella la rodea con temor, al verla tan desarreglada, manchada de sangre y con actitud nerviosa. Su boca tiembla mientras mira sus manos; luego recuerda lo sucedido más claramente y deja de comiquear.- Saito… -Revive el momento cuando su familiar fue atravesado por el brazo negro que salió del vacío formado por ella.- Saito… -Sus lágrimas abordan sus mejillas y cae arrodillada sobre la acera, desecha.- Saito… Saito… yo… fue mi culpa…

-¿Saito? –Es interrumpida por una chica que se detiene frente a ella. Lleva las compras del supermercado y está acompañada del perro que la lamió antes.

-Sai… to… -Repite Louise, mirando a la persona misteriosa. Es una chica de su edad, de cabello negro con dos trenzas, ojos azules y con un aire muy familiar al familiar de Cero (valga la redundancia).

-…Discúlpame, pero me llamó la atención que dijeras ese nombre en voz alta. ¿Estás bien? Parece que necesitas ayuda. –Le tiende la mano para levantarla. Louise le toma la mano y se incorpora.- ¿Estás sola? –Le pregunta mirando hacia los lados. Del parque viene caminando Hagen, que se encuentra con ambas.

-Aquí estás, Louise de la Valliere.

-Lo…ui…se… -Repite la joven, acostumbrándose al nombre inglés. Luego mira a Hagen y golpea su palma con el puño, como cayendo en cuenta de algo.- ¡Están haciendo cosplay!

-¿Cosplay? –Pregunta Louise, sin entender el término.

-Pero no reconozco el personaje… -Los mira a ambos, se ven sucios, lastimados y manchados de sangre.- Hmm… no, no tengo idea. ¿De qué anime son? –Les pregunta curiosa.

-¿Anime? –Repite la pelirosada. Hagen permanece serio mientras mira a la joven.

-¿En donde estamos, señorita? –Le pregunta el caballero. Louise de inmediato toma la defensiva contra Hagen al recordar el incidente antes del extraño fenómeno.

-¡Es verdad! ¡te estábamos persiguiendo cuando todo esto pasó! ¡por tu culpa es que él quedó herido! –Lo acusa enojada la hechicera.

-¿Él? –Pregunta la chica, sin entender. Hagen hace cara de malestar y se da la vuelta.

-No es el momento para esto, Louise. –La detiene severo. Louise mira a su alrededor y pierde el impulso de pelear; luego se marea, rápidamente se tambalea y cae inconsciente detrás de ellos. Hagen, sin decir palabra se inclina para sujetarla, mirándola entre serio y preocupado.

-Ah… disculpen… si no tienen a donde ir, pueden venir a mi casa; parece ser que necesitan ayuda. Aunque creo que deberían ir a un hospital…

-… Te agradezco tu ofrecimiento. Aceptaré porque necesitamos ayuda para ella. –Le dice mientras la toma en sus brazos y camina a su lado.- Un hospital implicaría papeleo que presiento que nos causaría problemas.

-Problemas… _¿quizás… criminales? Que emoción…_ -Piensa emocionada la chica. Mira a Louise que permanece inconsciente en los brazos del misterioso guerrero.

Schala llega caminando débilmente hasta la puerta de la habitación donde atienden a Saito. Gische y Kirche de inmediato se levantan para recibirla, sorprendidos.

-¡Tu eres… la hermosa familiar! –La reconoce el rubio.

-Deberías estar descansando. Se que debes estar preocupada por Saito, pero… -Le dice Kirche, pero Schala los pasa de largo y abre las puertas de la sala, donde Montmorency y los magos blancos la miran sorprendidos.

-¡No puedes estar aquí! Si perdemos la concentración un poco, Saito podría… -Trata de explicar la rubia; pero Schala, quien parece estar en trance, llega hasta la cama y extiende sus manos sobre él, haciendo a todos los demás hacia atrás. Tabitha y los demás se asoman por la puerta para observar lo que está ocurriendo; la misteriosa peliceleste extiende sus manos sobre él y lo cubre de un resplandor plateado; las runas de su mano se activan y reaccionan con las de Saito, que resplandecen aún sin tener ningún arma sujeta.

-Gundalf… -Toma la mano del sello rúnico de Saito con la suya que tiene el mismo símbolo, ambas brillan más intensamente. Pone la otra mano sobre el ojo de Saito y su cabello vestimentas comienzan a flotar un poco mientras inconscientemente murmura dialectos célticos.

- Esta chica es… -Musita Montmorency. Ambos se iluminan hasta ser completamente brillantes, regresando en un instante a la normalidad. Schala cae dormida sobre Saito, ya sin fiebre y con el rostro tranquilo, como si descansara tranquila. Ante la sorpresa de todos, la magia dimensional que cubría las heridas de Saito ha desaparecido y sus heridas están en su mayoría curadas. También parece dormir cómodamente.

-Está… curado… -Repite la novia de Gische. Kirche y los demás se acercan sorprendidos a ver el fenómeno.

-Darling… -Dice Kirche, limpiándose una lágrima. En la otra habitación, la espada y el pendiente siguen conversando, muy serios ante el fenómeno.

-Las runas de Sterndalf reaccionaron a las de Gundalf para curarlo. ¿Es esto también cosa del maestro?

-… es posible… no lo se.

-Compañero… -Dice la espada.

Louise se despierta en una habitación de chico. En la pared hay un cartel de una banda musical de chicas en uniformes escolares; un mueble con una computadora y un perchero lleno de camisas, con una ventana con vista hacia el callejón. Se sienta sobre la cama y se da cuenta de que está vistiendo una pijama de niña, presumiblemente de la persona que los acogió en esa localidad.

-Donde… ¿dónde estoy? –Pregunta levantándose, se calza unas sandalias de perro que hay junto a ella y camina alrededor examinado el cuarto. Se asoma a un estante con algunas fotografías, sorprendiéndose de sobremanera. En una de las fotos está la imagen de Saito abrazado junto con la joven que conocieron en el parque. De hecho, aparecen juntos en varias fotografías.- Saito… ¿Qué…? ¿qué significa esto? –Pregunta asustada. En ese momento entra a la habitación la chica, que lleva una bandeja con un vaso de leche.

-Are, ¿ya te despertaste? Pensé que dormirías un poco más. –Le dice sonriendo. Entonces mira que ella está sosteniendo la foto entre sus manos.

-Esto es… -Pregunta Louise, temerosa.

-Ah, eso. Esa foto es de onii-chan y yo.

-¿Onii-chan? –Pregunta aún más confundida.

-El… desapareció hace mucho tiempo… dicen que murió, pero yo no lo creo… estoy segura de que él está bien, somos gemelos así que puedo sentirlo… -Mira sus manos, seria.

-¿Gemelos? ¿cuál… cuál es el nombre de tu hermano? –Pregunta temerosa de escuchar lo que ya sospecha.

-Es… el se llama Saito. –Sonríe mirándola feliz. Louise se queda impactada ante la revelación.- Por cierto, me llamo Saishi.

-Saishi… yo… yo soy Louise. –Es todo lo que articula al darse cuenta de la ironía que suponía viajar ella al mundo de Saito a encontrarse precisamente con su familia; se queda ensimismada por algunos instantes.

-Mucho gusto, Louise.- Sonríe la hermana de Saito, quien al ver tan ida de la realidad a la joven De la Valliere, opta por abrazarla fuertemente, cerrando los ojos y tratando de tranquilizarla.- Sea lo que sea, ya verás que nada es tan grande… yo todavía no pierdo la esperanza con Onii-chan, tú tampoco debes perderla, Louise-chan.

-Saishi… -Repite con lágrimas en los ojos; no soporta y se echa a llorar entre sus brazos. -¡¡Saishi!! –Llora desconsolada, con un peso sobre los hombros mucho más grande que lo que la hermana de Saito logra imaginar, sin siquiera percibir el verdadero motivo de su llanto. Hagen escucha la escena apoyado en la pared detrás de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Louise de la Valliere… -Musita demostrando un poco de interés por el estado de la joven.

Dos miembros del escuadrón de Anies están montando guardia frente a la entrada de la Academia. En el horizonte distinguen la figura de un dragón que viene planeando débilmente.

-¡Alto! ¡Deténgase! –Le grita una de ellas. Sin embargo, el dragón no obedece, sino que vuela directo hacia ellas, pasándolas de largo y estrellándose contra el piso, arrastrándose contra la tierra. Es el Hiryuu blanco de Julio; que lleva a su amo sobre su espalda, herido e inconsciente.

-Esta persona es… ¡debemos avisar a la capitana! –Se dicen entre si. El romaliano respira con dificultad sin que sus ojos logren abrirse por completo,

Saito abre lentamente los ojos; se encuentra con Schala durmiendo a su lado, arrodillada a un lado de la cama. Con dificultad logra incorporarse un poco y mira desorientado a su alrededor.

-¿Qué… qué fue lo que sucedió? –Pregunta a la nada. Le responde Montmorency, que se ha quedado de turno a vigilarlo.

-Schala te curó, por eso estás vivo ahora, Saito.

-Schala… -Repite el familiar de Zero.- Louise… ¿¡donde está Louise!? –Pregunta agitándose de repente.

-Tranquilo, Saito. Estás muy débil, y esa chica también, se debilitó mucho al curar tus heridas.

-Yo… lo entiendo… pero… ¿Y Louise? Tienes que decirme dónde está Louise, Montmon… -Le suplica el chico, con la mirada temblorosa. Montmorency desvía la mirada sin atreverse a contarle la verdad.

-Escucha, Saito, será mejor que descanses un poco, la verdad…

-¡¡La verdad nada!! ¿¡Donde está Louise!? –Insiste serio, despertando un poco a Schala. Finalmente la rubia acepta contestar, pero simplemente niega con la cabeza, dando a entender lo peor. Las pupilas de Saito se contraen al escuchar la noticia.

-Louise… no es verdad… eso… ¡¡eso no es verdad!! –Se levanta furioso contra ella; pero Gische entra en escena a tiempo y logra suspenderlo en el aire, empujándolo de vuelta hacia la cama.

-Saito-sama… -Despierta Schala ante la súbita agitación.

-¡Saito! ¡Tranquilízate! –Le indica el hechicero. Cuando ambos rubios se acercan a verlo, se topan con su rostro frustrado, conteniendo sus lágrimas.

-Louise… es mi culpa… Louise… -Se enrosca y llora amargamente.

-Saito… -Repiten sus amigos, mirándolo tristes. Schala entonces se pone de pie y se aproxima hasta él, tocándolo por los hombros tímidamente, a lo que es respondida con una sacudida que la aleja un poco.

-Déjenme tranquilo… tengo que encontrar la manera de buscar a Louise… no puedo creer que esté muerta…

-Esa explosión fue demasiado grande como para que algo pudiera sobrevivir… -Intenta explicar Montmon, pero Saito parece no escuchar a nadie. Schala no se detiene y nuevamente se acerca, agachándose tras él y abrazándolo por la espalda, mojando su espalda con sus lágrimas.

-Saito-sama… Si en verdad crees que Louise-san está viva, entonces yo también lo creeré. Ella y Hagen están vivos en algún lugar… es por eso que no tienes que culparte… no debes hacerlo… ni tú ni yo debemos…

Saito se ha quedado callado ante las palabras de su homóloga familiar. Los cuatro compañeros de Louise están en la misma actitud.

-… No debemos perder la esperanza de volver a verlos. Tu rabia me llena de tristeza, Saito-sama… tú que desde que te conocí has irradiado entusiasmo y alegría… no dejes que la oscuridad se apodere de ti… no mientras tengas a alguien en quién creer… por favor… -Sigue llorando entrecortada.

-Schala. –La interrumpe con voz severa. Todos lo miran expectantes.

-Saito…-sama…

-Perdóname por preocuparte de esta manera. Ya no te pondré triste. –Ahora es ella quien guarda silencio, sin dejar de abrazarlo.- He decidido creer en ti, Schala. ¿Vendrás conmigo a buscarlos?

-… Si.

-En ese caso, pueden contarnos a nosotros también. –Se anota Kirche; Gishe y Montmorency dan un paso hacia delante sonrientes, mientras Tabitha se acerca sin dejar de leer su libro.

-Todos iremos, Saito. –Anuncia el rubio de Gramon. Saito levanta la mirada hacia ellos, limpiándose las lágrimas y poniéndose de pie, tendiéndole la mano a Schala para que también se incorpore. Luego mira a sus amigos sin soltar la mano de su amiga.

-Vamos todos entonces. –Dice decidido.

-¡¡Si!! - Schala se limpia los ojos y sonríe mientras todos levantan los puños al cielo celebrando su decisión.

-_Louise… te prometo que voy a encontrarte._ –Piensa Saito mirando hacia el horizonte. La joven peliceleste lo mira emocionada y luego dirige su mirada en la misma dirección que él.

Continuará


	4. Viaje

IV – Viaje

Louise está en el tejado de la casa Hiraga, mirando al cielo nocturno, admirada de que solo una luna ilumine el firmamento.

-Saito, siempre dijiste la verdad… en tu mundo no hay más que una luna por la noche, los edificios son de cristal y las carrozas van sin caballos… -Enumera triste.- Tu mundo es tan raro y fuera de lugar como tú… Saito… -Baja la mirada y nuevamente comienza a sollozar.

-No ganarás nada llorando de esa manera, Louise de la Valliere. –Regaña Hagen, apareciendo con el reflejo de la luna, apoyado de espaldas contra la pared del segundo piso.

-¡No estoy llorando! –Niega dignamente la joven de cabello rosado, volviendo el rostro a un lado.- Además, ¿Qué te crees espiándome de esa manera? –Pregunta altiva.

-Bueno, no es de mi incumbencia si lloras o no. Respecto a espiarte, solo estoy previendo cualquier peligro; aún no sabemos qué tipo de criaturas habiten en esta tierra.

-Este es el mundo de Saito; él me ha hablado mucho sobre él. Aquí no hay dragones ni golems de tierra, ni magia ni ninguna de las cosas que conocemos en nuestro mundo…

-En la otra mano tienes que de este mundo proceden las armas más letales; como el dragón de acero que ustedes pilotaban. –Contraataca el caballero mágico.

-Bueno, eso es… -Trata de rebatir, pero viéndose acorralada.

-A simple vista sin duda luce más pacífico; pero no debes dejarte llevar por primeras impresiones, Louise de la Valliere.

-Louise está bien, Hagen. –Corrige ella, molesta por la insistencia con su nombre.

-De acuerdo, Louise. –Levanta los hombros, sin darle la menor importancia.

-¿Louise-chan? ¿Hagen-san? –Se asoma Saishi por la ventana, extrañada de verlo afuera.- ¿Está todo bien? Venía a avisarles que la cena ya está lista…

Al escucharla Louise se levanta y entra seguida por su compañero.

-Muchas gracias, Saishi. Lamento estar causándote tantos problemas.

-Descuida; mamá y papá nunca están en casa; así que son ustedes los que me están haciendo el favor al hacerme compañía. –Explica mientras los conduce hacia el comedor, y ellos miran los adornos y las fotografías en los muebles y paredes.

-Extrañas mucho a tu hermano, ¿no es así? –Pregunta Hagen, tomando entre sus manos otra foto de ella con Saito.

-¡Hagen! –Lo regaña Louise.

-… Siempre. –Dice resignada, sin volver a mirarlos. La joven pelirosada la mira recordando en ella a su querido familiar.

+-+-+---++--+-+-+--+-

-¡Por favor, Colbert-sensei! ¡Debe haber alguna manera! –Pregunta Saito, desesperado. Está acompañado de Tifania y de Siesta; que secundan la moción con sus ojos llenos de preocupación por el muchacho.

-Por favor, Mr. Colbert. –Dice Siesta.

-Aunque me lo pidan, no conozco ningún método para hacer que se abra la puerta a otra dimensión, Saito-kun. –Se disculpa el profesor. Además, si lo que le sucedió a Miss Valliere fue algo causado por la magia, habrá muy poco que la ciencia pueda hacer para ayudar. –Dice pesimista.

-No puede ser… -Se lamenta frustrado; luego levanta la mirada.- ¡Eclipse! ¿Sabe cuando será el próximo eclipse?

-¿Eclipse? –Pregunta Tifa.

-La puerta hacia el mundo de Saito-san se abrió la última vez durante un eclipse. –Le explica Siesta.

-Un eclipse… -Repite Tifania.

-No, el próximo eclipse está programado para suceder hasta dentro de cincuenta años, Saito-kun… además, no hay garantía de que la señorita Valliere se encuentre precisamente en tu mundo.

-Tenemos la seguridad de que no está en este, ¿no es verdad? Incluso su Majestad Henrietta lanzó un hechizo de búsqueda amplia y no hubo respuesta… es como si Louise hubiera desaparecido del mundo; además, hasta donde se, no hay ningún otro mundo al cual hubiera podido ser lanzada, ¿no es así?

-Pero debes entender que aunque si así fuera el caso, no hay garantía de que puedas encontrarla; tu mundo es más grande que este.

-¡¡Pero….!! –Insiste Saito, agitado.

-Disculpen… -Interviene la elfa.- Si es un eclipse…

-¿Qué sucede, Tifa? –Pregunta el Gundalf, interesado. Colbert se acomoda los anteojos y también se acerca.

-¿Tienes una idea, Tifa-kun? –Le pregunta el maestro.

-La verdad… mi madre me contó que existe una magia especial que los antiguos utilizaban para oscurecer la tierra... ¿eso es lo que hace un eclipse, verdad?

-Sin duda; pero ¿de qué magia se trata? –Inquiere el profesor. Saito continúa mirándola expectante.

-Es algo sobre lo que un hombre extraño le habló una vez… algo llamado sa… sati… satolote… no lo recuerdo bien, discúlpame, Saito-san. –Le dice rascándose la cabeza tratando de recordar el nombre de dicha magia. Saito logra armar el significado de las sílabas y deduce la respuesta.

-¡¿Satélite?! ¡¿Hay un satélite en Halkeginia?!! –Pregunta tomando por los hombros a la elfa, que se queja por la fuerza con la que la sujeta.

-¡Saito-san! ¡Me lastimas! –Le dice adolorida. Saito de inmediato la suelta y retrocede, cayendo sentado en el piso, apoyado en el escritorio de Colbert.

-Perdóname, Tifa… yo… yo solo…

-Lo entiendo, Saito-san, perdóname tú, por no darte bien la información.

-Un satélite… -Retoma con emoción.- Aún así, eso solo quiere decir que pasó hacia este mundo, pero no hay garantía de que pueda activarlo, ni que me sirva de nada para poder crear un eclipse… -Razona más detalladamente.

-¿Satélite? ¿qué es eso, Saito-kun? –Pregunta el profesor.

-Son máquinas creadas en mi mundo para ser lanzadas al exterior de la tierra, pueden tener muchos tipos de aplicaciones.

-… Eso que mencionaba mi madre, era una estrella de acero capaz de oscurecer la tierra con su poder… si ese es el satélite al que te refieres, a lo mejor te sirve para eso. –Agrega la joven elfa.

-Aún así… tenemos que encontrar una forma de subir hasta él, aparte tenemos que localizar su ubicación.

-La estrella de acero que menciona Tifa-kun termina su ciclo estelar en dos días, donde estará visible a nuestra ubicación.

-… ¿¡Dos días!? –Pregunta Saito, sorprendido.

-En ese caso no hay tiempo que perder, debemos buscar una forma de alcanzar esa estrella. –Dice Siesta.

-Sylpheed y yo podemos hacernos cargo de eso. –Propone Tabitha.

-¿No es genial, Saito-sama? –Dice Schala, emocionada. El Gundalf asiente emocionado al estar rodeado del entusiasmo de sus amigos.

+.+.++.+++….+++,+,

En el ala de la enfermería, Montmorency sigue trabajando, ahora atendiendo a Julio, que llegó gravemente herido luego de su enfrentamiento con las hermanas del balance. El joven respira con dificultad mientras las burbujas curativas de la rubia trabajan en cerrar las heridas.

-Está muy mal… estas son heridas hechas por magia negra. –Identifica al ver la reacción ante la curación mágica, con la consecuente muestra de malestar del rostro del caballero.

-Louise… Hagen… -Balbucea inconsciente.

-¿Hagen y Louise? –Repite Montmorency, sorprendida.- ¿Los conoce a ambos? Se supone que él estaba aún de viaje cuando Hagen y Schala llegaron a la academia… a menos que… -Infiere astuta, siendo respaldada por Gishe, que está en la puerta de la habitación.

-Que el encuentro de Hagen con Louise no haya sido casualidad, ¿cierto? Y si ese fuera el caso, la hermosa Schala tendría un par de cosas que explicarnos.

-Es verdad, esta situación se vuelve cada vez más sospechosa. –Responde sin desatender las heridas de su amigo.

-Solo nos queda saber qué es lo que vio Julio que lo hizo terminar de esta forma.

-Si. –Responde ella; luego Gische le pone la mano en el hombro, ella lo mira con confianza.

-Haz lo que puedas, pero no más de lo que puedas permitirte, mi hermosa Montmorency. –La mira con su típico orgullo mezclado con un poco de ternura.- Se lo ocupada que has estado desde que aprendiste a usar el agua de curación…

-… Muchas gracias, Gische.

++-+--+-+-+++-+-+-+-

Terra y Celes, quienes derrotaron a Julio con su ataque combinado, están volando sobre el bosque de Tristain en rumbo a la academia mágica. Mientras lo hacen, recuerdan las palabras de alguien que habló con ellas luego de su enfrentamiento.

-Terra y Celes, las gemelas del cielo y la tierra. –Les dice un hombre de voz elegante. (Al que convenientemente no se le ve el rostro por las sombras)

-Aquí estamos, nuestro señor Gilford-sama. La carnada ha sido puesta, el espía de Tristain va ahora con rumbo de vuelta a su base, así que seguramente estarán avisados para cuando lleguemos.

-¿Qué hay de Hagen y la usuaria del vacío?

-Su presencia ha dejado de sentirse en todo Halkeginia, así que suponemos que "eso" finalmente pasó.

-Ya veo… si es así, entonces aprovecharemos para fijar nuestra atención en Gundalf y Sterndalf; ahora que los dos están juntos y sus amos están fuera de la jugada, debería ser sencillo acercarnos a ellos.

-… ¿Y traerlos de nuestro lado? –Pregunta la de cabello verde.

-¿Por qué no? Después de todo, aquellos que venimos del otro mundo debemos estar unidos… el verdadero enemigo es lo que nos hace estar en este maldito lugar…

-Es verdad. –Asiente la pelirroja.

-Vayan ahora, esperaré novedades, Suigalf, Burngalf.

-¡Si! –Asienten ambas. El recuerdo termina y se ven ambos dragones de ataque acercándose hasta la academia, que se ve en el paisaje abierta.

-¿No será una linda reunión? Tengo ganas de ver al famoso Gundalf, dicen que todas las mujeres caen rendidas a sus pies… me pregunto si será cierto… -Dice la roja.

-Lo sea o no, acabará congelado a mis pies.

-¡¡Jajajajaja!!! ¡¡¡si que eres más fría que el hielo, de ahora en adelante, te diré el témpano de hielo!!!! –Se burla una lanza que lleva en su espalda.

-A mi me parece interesante… ver nuevamente a Delfinger… -Agrega una diana que Terra lleva en la cintura.

-Son unas armas escandalosas… ¿quién fue el brillante que dijo que las armas de los dalf deberían hablar?

En la academia, Schala se ha asomado al patio exterior, donde, con las manos juntas, observa expectante la llegada de las dos guerreras. Luminger se mueve un poco y le habla preocupada.

-¿Estás bien? Parece que esas dos pesadas finalmente nos han alcanzado.

-Lo se… pero Saito-sama está muy preocupado con traer de vuelta a Valliere-dono como para que lo importune.

-En eso estás equivocada, Schala. –La interrumpe él, asomándose por atrás, empuñando a Delfinger.

-¡Saito-sama! –Lo reconoce sorprendida y aliviada.

-Lo escuché de Montmorency… en sus delirios, Julio mencionó a dos usuarios mágicos que iban en dos dragones… y deben ser ellos, ¿no es así? –Dice animado para la batalla.- Si todo esto tiene que ver con Louise, la mejor manera es abordar el asunto de frente.

-Saito-sama, lo que tú no sabes sobre esas dos personas, es que…

-Me lo dirás luego. –Se adelanta.- Será mejor que te escondas, Schala.

-Saito-sama… -Vuelve a repetir. En ese momento ambas guerreras llegan, bajándose de sus dragones en el aire y cayendo de pie frente al Gundalf, quien empuña más fuerte su arma y se prepara para defenderse, mientras Schala da un paso hacia atrás, sosteniendo su pendiente entre sus manos, mientras Terra empuña su diana y Celes saca su lanza, la hace girar y se queda lista para luchar. A las dos enemigas les brillan runas como las de Saito y Schala, a una en un brazo y a la otra en una pierna.

-_Louise, tendré que preocuparme por el satélite en otro momento, por ahora debo…_ -Piensa mientras sus runas comienzan a brillar.

-¿No les parece una linda reunión de familiares? –Comenta Terra. Saito luce confundido ante sus palabras, pero se prepara para iniciar el combate sin que nadie más en la academia se haya percatado de que está a punto de iniciar. Mientras, Louise y Hagen siguen atrapados en el mundo de Saito, sin una pista de qué movimiento tomar, con un satélite que puede ser la llave para pasar la puerta y oponentes con poderes similares a los de Saito que podrían provenir de su mismo mundo….

(Continuará)


	5. Pelea de familiares

V – **Pelea de familiares**

Terra y Celes se han dejado caer desde sus dragones y ahora permanecen en actitud de ataque frente a Saito y Schala, que está unos pasos atrás de él, a pesar de la orden de éste para que se alejase. La diana de Terra se incendia de fuego mientras toda ella comienza a lanzar vapor caliente a su alrededor, mientras su compañera peliceleste comienza a congelar el aire que la rodea con el poder de su lanza.

-Sus habilidades… fuego y hielo… -Identifica el familiar de Cero mientras empuña a Delfinger con ambas manos. -¿Estás listo, compañero? –Le pregunta a su arma.

-Eso te lo pregunto yo a ti. –Contesta la espada. –Se trata de dos dalfs que parecen dominar muy bien sus habilidades. –Adopta un estilo más serio. –Te lo diré una vez, Hiraga Saito. Esas dos chicas son mucho más poderosas que el tú de ahora.

-Delfinger tiene razón. –Interviene Luminger, hablando desde el pecho de Schala. –Ni siquiera dominas al máximo el poder de tus runas. Aunque seas muy poderoso, si no conoces el alcance de tus poderes no serás rival para ellas.

-Saito-sama, ¡déjame ayudarte! –Viene corriendo Schala junto a él. Saito se muestra incómodo con la idea pero no tiene más opción que asentir.

-De acuerdo, pero mantente en la retaguardia, ¿está bien?

-¡Si! –Responde decidida.

-Ara, ara, parece que esta pelea de familiares será un duelo de dalfs. –Comenta Terra.

-Baja tu arma, Gundalf. –Le propone Celes. –Nuestro objetivo no es iniciar una batalla sin propósito, sino todo lo contrario. –Su niebla de hielo rodea el campo de batalla mientras hablan. Saito no cede ni un centímetro, Schala imitando su actitud.

-¿Y cuál es su propósito entonces? ¿Por qué persiguen a Schala? –Inquiere con los ojos afilados. Terra se dispone a gritarle, pero Celes la detiene con un movimiento de su mano.

-No la perseguimos solo a ella, sino a ti también. –Al decir eso hace que las runas de su muslo brillen, al igual que las del brazo de Terra y las manos de Saito y Schala. Estos dos se sorprenden ante el fenómeno. –Todos somos dalfs… es normal que queramos estar juntos, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Y para estar juntos debemos atacar personas inocentes? –Responde desafiante, pero su contestación provoca enojo en el rostro de la familiar de hielo, que rápidamente mueve el brazo en contestación.

-¿¡Inocentes! ¡¿Llamas inocentes a aquellos que nos invocaron a este mundo? ¡Son los magos y hechiceros los que nos condenaron a esta vida! ¡Es justo que paguen por utilizar a su antojo las fuerzas de la naturaleza que no se esfuerzan por entender!

-Burndalf y Suidalf, los familiares del fuego y del hielo. –Comenta Luminger. –Delfinger…

-Hablaremos de eso luego. –La detiene la espada. –Por ahora debemos enfrentarnos a ellos.

-Si tu mago acompañante no te hubiese invocado, todavía seguirías viviendo tranquilamente en tu mundo, sin tener que preocuparte constantemente de morir o de estar condenado a nunca más ver a tu familia… ¿estás conforme con eso, Hiraga Saito? –Discursa la Suidalf. Saito baja la mirada y se queda en silencio, como las palabras de su enemiga lo hubiesen puesto a pensar. -¿¡Crees que no me duele no haber visto a mi familia desde que llegué a este lugar! Al igual que tú, todos los dalfs venimos de la tierra… y ahora podemos volver… ¿qué dices, Hiraga Saito? ¿Vendrás con nosotras?

-Saito-sama… -Musita Schala.

-… Tienes razón… fui invocado aquí por Louise en un acto de egoísmo, y tratado como a un perro desde que llegué… me dolió separarme de mi familia, y cada noche recuerdo el rostro de mi hermana despidiéndose de mí… -Schala lo escucha asustada y Celes con satisfacción. –Sin embargo. –Levanta la mirada y la mira desafiante. –Venir a este lugar me enseñó muchas cosas que de otro modo jamás habría aprendido; conocí emociones y sentimientos que le han dado sentido a lo que ahora soy… y sobre todo… ¡tengo a una persona con quien debo estar a toda costa! –Empuña su arma y deja escapar una gran cantidad de energía que desvanece el hielo que los comenzaba a rodear.

-Ya veo… habrá que convencerte. –Musita la usuaria de hielo.

-¡Eso es lo que esperaba! –Celebra Terra, que como un gato salvaje se lanza hacia él, empuñando su diana en la mano derecha. Saito se adelanta e interpone su arma para recibir el impacto, generando un choque de energía que lanza una presión de aire a su alrededor, tirando a Schala al piso y haciéndola girar algunos metros.

-¡De pie, Schala! –La insta su pendiente. La joven obedece lo más rápido que puede, solo para ser interceptada por Celes, que de un salto intenta atravesarla con su lanza de cristal.

-Así que Eisinger también está aquí. –Dice Luminger.

-Aprovecharé esta oportunidad para deshacerme de ti de una vez, pendiente pasado de moda. –Responde la lanza mientras al mando de Suidalf intenta acertar a las piernas de Schala, quien activa sus runas e invoca dos alas en su espalda que la ayudan a moverse a una velocidad que le permite salir del rango de ataque de su oponente, quien sale a perseguirla.

-¡Ajajajaja! ¡Wajajajaja! ¡Esto es lo máximo! ¿no lo crees, viejo Delfinger? –Le pregunta la diana de su rival, que choca filos con él a cada instante. Los dos combatientes se alejan y Saito mira con extrañeza la conversación de las dos armas.

-Eres tan enferma como siempre, Flaringer. –Contesta la espada.

-Oye, ¿tú y esa diana extraña han tenido algo juntos? Se ve que te tiene aprecio. –Comenta Saito, pero no hay respuesta al verse obligado a evadir otro corte de la diana, esta vez lanzada como boomerang hacia él. -¡WWoooo! –Se queja mientras da una vuelta sobre sí mismo. Toma impulso y corre con el arma a batear la diana como si fuese una pelota de béisbol, devolviéndosela a su usuaria, que se relame con emoción.

-Muy bien, Gundalf… sabía que eras mucho mejor que todos esos magos de segunda de los que te rodeas. –Sonríe confiada. –Sin embargo. –Al hablar sus manos y sus pies se incendian con fuego, lanzándose luego a atacarlo cinco veces más rápido que antes, logrando asestarle un puñetazo en el rostro, lanzándolo varios metros hasta estrellarse contra una pared del castillo.

-¡Saito-sama! –Lo llama Schala. Terra corre hacia él con la diana en la mano, pero le corta el paso una barrera de hielo que cae desde el cielo. Ella retrocede unos pasos y eleva la mirada para encontrar al autor del ataque. En el dragón de Tabitha vienen ella y Montmorency, habiendo realizado un hechizo conjunto de agua congelante.

-Cough… -Saito suspira aliviado. –Tabitha, Montmon… -Musita mientras ambas bajan del dragón y se interponen entre él y la enemiga.

-¡Date prisa y recupérate! –Le urge Montmorency. –Somos dos chicas, ¿sabes? Además, los poderes de los Dalf son mucho mayores a los de nosotros los hechiceros. –Le dice sin voltear a verlo. Saito asiente, se limpia un poco de sangre que tiene en la boca y se reincorpora. Tabitha lo mira con confianza y luego realiza un ataque de viento que convierte la pared en estalactitas que vuelan como balas hacia Terra, quien se defiende creando una esfera de fuego a su alrededor. Mientras tanto, Schala está siendo protegida por Gische y Kirche, que han creado un gólem de magma que utilizan como protección contra los ataques helados de Celes.

-No permitiré que una flor tan rara como Schala sea lastimada por un cubo de hielo como tú… -Le dice el rubio de Gramon con una rosa en la mano.

-Ella es importante para mi Darling, así que no dudaré en usar todas mis habilidades. –Agrega la pelirroja de fuego.

-Esto no es nada. –Dice la Suidalf, decidida. -¡Si es así, yo…!

-Basta, Terra, Celes. –Una voz invade su mente con una fuerza tal que ambas detienen su movimiento en el acto. Tanto Saito como Schala son capaces de escuchar la misma voz dentro de sus cabezas, pero con menor intensidad.

-Se… señor… milord… -Dice la peliceleste, con un cambio de actitud extremo. –Mi señor, justo ahora, Gundalf y Sterndalf…

-He visto lo suficiente. Ninguno de ellos está en un nivel que signifique verdadera amenaza para nuestra operación. Todavía son solo un par de niños débiles. –Al escucharlo, Saito se enfurece, pero mira hacia todos lados sin encontrar el origen del sonido.

-¡¿Dónde estás? –Pregunta enojado, pero no hay respuesta.

-Déjalos por ahora. No vale la pena mancharse las manos con la sangre de segunda de ninguno de esos magos.

-Si, señor. –Asiente obediente. Las dos compañeras se miran, asienten y dan un salto tan alto que pareciera como si volaran, solo para ser recogidas por sus respectivos dragones.

-¡Esta pelea quedará pendiente, Gundalf, Sterndalf! ¡Los dejaremos vivir hasta que en verdad sean una amenaza para nosotros! –Se burla Terra. Celes les dedica una mirada superior y en seguida emprende el vuelo para irse por donde vinieron, seguida por su compañera. Al verlos alejarse, Saito cae de rodillas y suelta su espada.

-¡Saito! –Lo llama Montmorency, pero se detiene al ver que Saito golpea furioso el piso y muestra un rostro lleno de enojo y frustración.

-¡Rayos! –Grita furioso. Schala ha llegado hasta él y ahora lo mira con culpabilidad y tristeza, dejando correr un par de lágrimas al intuir que las cosas irán de mal en peor. Sin embargo, antes de poder decir nada, Kirche la toma por el brazo y la mira con frialdad.

-Quisiéramos saber un par de cosas, Schala-chan. Tendrás amnesia lo que quieras, pero tienes un par de preguntas que responder… -Su tono amenazante preocupa a la joven, que de repente se siente sola, como si su presencia no llegara a la única persona de ese grupo en la que confía.

-Saito-sama… -Musita mientras lo ve todavía de rodillas, sin reaccionar luego de su grito.

XOXOXOXOXO

Es de día en Tokio. Saishi y Louise, quien está vistiendo ropas que la joven le prestó, caminan por el distrito comercial. La joven de La Valliere luce sorprendida y fascinada con todos los inventos y electrodomésticos que se ven tras los aparadores.

-¿Y qué es esto, Saishi-chan? –Le pregunta con curiosidad, mirando una máquina de atrapar muñecos de felpa.

-Ah. Ese juego es uno de los favoritos de onii-chan. –Contesta la pelinegra. –Con esta palanca mueves la grúa con la que atrapas al muñeco que prefieras. Si lo haces con maña suficiente lo llevas hasta la salida y si lo logras es tuyo.

-Wow. ¿En verdad a Saito se le da bien este juego?

-Si. –Se sorprende un poco al oírla hablar de su hermano con tanta naturalidad. –Ne, Louise-chan.

-¿Qué pasa?

-La primera vez que te vi… -Recuerda su encuentro en el parque. –La primera palabra que te escuché decir fue "Saito". Luego dijiste algo sobre que era tu culpa y que te perdonara… -De repente el ánimo agradable que tenían se desvanece. La joven de la Valliere sabe que ha llegado el momento de la verdad.

-Saishi…

-Dime, Louise-chan, ¿Tú conoces a mi hermano, verdad? De donde quiera que ustedes vinieron, en ese lugar se encuentra ahora él, ¿no es así? –Su actitud se torna suplicante. –Por favor, necesito que me lo digas… -Insiste desesperada. Louise baja la mirada y se decide a contarle la verdad, pero… ¿sería igual que cuando Saito llegó? Él intentó explicar sobre su mundo, pero a ella le resultó imposible de creer…

-_Así que así te sentiste, Saito…_ -Piensa en él mientras se dispone a hablar con su hermana. –Verás, Saishi…

(Continuará)

Tratando de actualizarlo más seguido gracias a los reviews recibidos. Hasta pronto.


End file.
